Human Centipede (South Park Version)
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Mi 2do fic de South Park basado en la pelicula "Human Centipede" los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Angst y Horror...si buscas algo de Humor esto no lo es u u
1. Dia 1

Nota: Hola! este es mi 2do fic de South Park basado en una película de terror llamada "Human Centipede" y en el famoso y controvertido episodio "HumanCentipad" de la 15ta temporada Dx.

Siento lastima x Kyle u_u maldigo a los hijos de puta de Apple por haberlo hecho comer mierda por varios dias!

ODIE ESE CAPITULO! NUNCA MAS LO VOLVERÉ A VER...We como sea, disfruten el fic.

En Memoria de las victimas de este fic: Eric Cartman (Que se joda!), Kyle Broflosky, Stan Marsh y Yo (Neko-Chan)

* * *

_*South Park-Casa de Stan (Hora 21:30 p.m)*_

Era las 21:30 pm de la noche del viernes.

Frente al espejo del baño un chico de 16 años llamado Stan estaba arreglándose para ir a una fiesta con Kyle a la que los invitaron (o mejor dicho) los obligaron a ir. suena el celular, atiene y era Kyle.

**Conversación telefónica.**

**Stan: Hey Kyle**

**Kyle: Hola Stan, estas listo para ir a la fiesta?**

**Stan: Si...la verdad no tenia ganas de ir. **

**Kyle: Yo tampoco pero tenemos que ir igual.**

**Stan: Voy a tu casa y vamos juntos a la fiesta**

**Kyle: Ok! nos vemos**

**Stan: Bye**

Corto el celular, salio de su casa y fue al garaje a buscar el auto (Si, en este fic Stan tiene un auto y que?) Mientras manejaba a la casa de Kyle, reviso el teléfono y busco la dirección de la Fiesta. Era una zona de calles arboladas y lindas casas. Al llegar a la casa de Kyle, toco la puerta y Kyle fue a recibirlo.

Kyle: Pensé que no vendrías

Stan: Pues aquí estoy...vamos?

Kyle: Si

Kyle se despidió de sus padres y su hermanito, salieron de la casa, subieron al auto y Stan empezó a manejar hasta el lugar de la fiesta.

* * *

_*Carretera*_

Stan P.O.V

Llevaba manejando como media hora y aun no llegábamos a la jodida fiesta. escuche un ruido de algo que exploto. Kyle estaba dormido y despertó de golpe por la explosión.

Kyle (Despierta): Q-Que carajo fue eso?

Yo: No lo se...bajemos a ver

Bajamos del auto y vi que una de las ruedas se había desinflado, vi a unos pocos centímetros un alfiler en la calle.

Yo: Se pincho una rueda del auto...tenemos que caminar.

Kyle: No quiero caminar! puedes llamar a alguien para que venga a arreglar el auto?

Yo marque el numero de emergencia y se corto.

Yo (veo el celular): No tengo señal, tendremos que caminar y buscar una casa, pedirle a alguien que nos preste su teléfono para llamar a alguien y que nos reparen el auto.

Kyle: Esta bien, no tengo otra opcion...

Empezamos a caminar un largo rato, mirabamos para los 2 lados a ver si veiamos una casa o alguien que nos pueda ayudar. Kyle se detuvo y yo lo mire, estaba enojado y quejandose.

Kyle: Ya esta, no quiero caminar mas...tengo hambre y ademas estoy cansado.

Yo: Ky, yo tambien tengo hambre y estoy cansado pero si no nos apuramos a encontrar a alguien no volveremos a casa.

Kyle: No veo a nadie, estamos solos en medio de la nada!

Yo: CALMATE! (veo el cielo) SHIT

Agarre la mano de Kyle y entramos al bosque.

Yo: CORRE!

Kyle: Que pasa?

Yo: Va a llover!

Kyle P.O.V

Corrimos a través del bosque y vimos una casa con un enorme jardín a lo lejos.

Yo: STAN!

Stan: Que?

Yo: Veo una casa! estamos salvados!

Entramos al jardín de la casa, caminamos hasta la puerta de vidrio que daba al jardín, las luces estaban encendidas, había alguien adentro.

Stan (ve una jaula): Hay una jaula...es de un perro

Yo: La Jaula esta vacia stan

Stan: Entonces el perro escapo.

Nos acercamos a la puerta, golpeamos con fuerza.

Los 2: HEY! AYUDENOS! HAY ALGUIEN AHI! AYUDENOS!

Stan: No contesta

Yo: Vamos a la puerta delantera

Fuimos a la puerta delantera y empezamos a llamar otra vez...4 minutos despues la puerta se abre y aparece un chico.

XXX: Que quieren?

Stan: Hola, podemos entrar? es que...nuestro auto se rompio y necesitamos ayuda.

XXX: De acuerdo, pasen.

Yo: Gracias, Gracias...eh...

XXX: Cartman, Eric Cartman.

Yo: Bien, gracias Cartman...te debemos una.

* * *

Sin decir nada mas los 2 chicos entraron a la casa, pero lo que no sabían era que una vez que se cerro la puerta de esa casa ya no había vuelta atrás...habían entrado al mismo infierno y no sabían lo que les pasaría mas adelante...

* * *

Bien este es mi 2do fic de South Park, voy a dejar unas explicaciones:

1) Cartman vive solo en una casa en medio de la nada (eso lo saque de la película)

2) Kyle, Stan y Cartman no se conocían...no eran amigos ni nada de eso (también saque eso de la película)

3) Stan puede manejar un auto aunque tenga 16 años...algún problema con eso?

N3k00-Ch4N


	2. Dia 2

Los chicos entraron a la casa de Cartman, una vez dentro fueron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá.

Cartman: Que se les ofrece

Stan: Em...estooo...

Kyle: Primero que nada, nos gustaría que nos traigas algo de tomar

Stan: Y nos preguntábamos si podías llamar a emergencias para que vengan a reparar nuestro auto.

Cartman pareció dudar un momento.

Cartman: Bien, les traeré algo de tomar y haré la llamada.

Cartman entro a la cocina, saco 2 latas de refresco de la heladera, abrió las 2 latas antes de llevar las latas saco el celular y llamo al numero de emergencias avisando que había un auto roto en medio de la carretera y si podían ir a repararlo, corto la llamada, agarro un tubo de ensayo con un polvo gris parecido al cemento echando la mitad del contenido en las 2 latas de refresco.

Stan P.O.V

Estaba esperando a Cartman junto con Kyle, al rato viene con las latas de refresco.

Cartman: Aquí tienen...

Kyle: Gracias

Yo: Gracias

Agarramos las latas y empezamos a beber, tenían un sabor extraño...como si le hubieran echado alguna clase de medicina o algo así pero estaba buena y seguimos tomando.

Cartman: Y...em, ustedes son parientes o algo así?

Kyle (se sorprende): Q-Que?!

Yo: Claro que no! (dejo la lata en la mesita) s-somos super mejores amigos...

Kyle: Íbamos juntos a una fiesta a la que -supuestamente- nos obligaron a ir y se rompió el auto.

Pasaron 2 horas, el silencio era incomodo hasta que Kyle lo rompe (otra vez)

Kyle: T-Tienes una casa muy linda Cartman

Yo: S-Si, vives con tu mama?

Cartman: No...vivo solo, desprecio a los humanos

Kyle P.O.V

Stan y yo nos miramos seriamente por lo que dijo Cartman y nos echamos a reír a carcajadas

Los 2: jajajajajajajajaja

Cartman: Que es tan gracioso?

Stan: N-Nada, solo que...es raro que odies a los seres humanos

Yo (dejo de reírme): Y-Y tu eres uno, eres Emo?

Cartman: No soy Emo, pero casi se acercan...

Yo senti que algo malo pasaria asi que decidi llamar a mis padres para avisarles donde estaba.

Yo: Eem...voy a llamar a mis padres para avisarles donde estoy

Cartman: Lo siento, pero no voy a dejar que llames a alguien mas, yo ya llame a emergencias y van a reparar el auto.

Yo: Bien...em, gracias por todo, nos vamos Stan (veo a Stan) Stan?!

Vi que estaba durmiendo profundamente en el sofa

Yo: Stan...STAN! DESPIERTA! STAN!

Empeze a toser y cai al piso, vi a Cartman sonriendo con maldad...MIERDA! En que lio me fui a meter? Cartman se estaba acercando, me arrastre a la salida, casi llegaba a la puerta de no ser porque una baba blanca salio de mi nariz y mi boca hubiera alcanzado la puerta y escapar, de repente senti una punzada en mi cuello.

Cartman (Clavando una jeringa): Que descanses Kyle...

Yo me maree y vi todo borroso, apoye la cabeza en el piso quedando inconsciente...

* * *

_Casa de Cartman- En Medio del Bosque (10:33 a.m)_

Ya había dejado de llover pero el día estaba nublado, la luz se filtraba a través de una ventana, la habitación era mas bien una clínica improvisada. había varias maquinas, 3 camas de hospital, un montón de frascos con drogas, vendas y en un cuarto mas chico había 3 camillas, varios cuchillos de cocina y una aguja.

Al despertar, Stan y Kyle descubren que están atados a esas camas de hospital.

Kyle: Q-QUE CARAJO PASO?!

Stan: N-No lo se...Donde mierda estamos?

Los 2: SÁQUENOS DE AQUÍ! AYUDA! SÁQUENOS DE AQUÍ!

Nadie les responde.

Kyle: Tengo una idea...trata de romper las sogas

Los 2 empiezan a forcejear con las sogas para salir pero lo único que logran es lastimarse las muñecas y los tobillos.

Stan: Ese Cartman...seguro que tiene algo que ver con todo esto...

* * *

_*Carretera*_

Cartman P.O.V

Vi a una chica de pelo corto castaño andar en bicicleta por la calle, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, usaba una remera negra, jeans, zapatillas con un estampado de la bandera de Japón y gorro con orejas de gato.

XXX (Cantando): ¡1,2,3,4!

He pensando mucho, acerca de un mensaje.

Quizá le llegará a alguien ¿Quién lo puede decir?

Ciertamente, siempre he sido de esta manera

Una arreglada y demente Matryoshka

Yo (pienso): Quien mierda usa un gorro así con este clima? Ya que...es la persona que necesito para el experimento.

Saque un dardo tranquilizante y lo dispare en el hombro de la chica dejándola inconsciente y cae de la bicicleta. revise su ropa y tenia una etiqueta con su nombre en la remera...Neko-C. Que nombre mas extraño para una chica, la cargue en mi hombro y la lleve a casa.

* * *

Stan P.O.V

Desperté por 2da vez y vi a Kyle a punto de llorar, estaba asustado...recordé que el ya había pasado por esta situación una vez, quizás se acordó de eso.

Yo: Psst...Kyle

Kyle (Me ve): Q-Que?

Yo: N-No te asustes...te prometo que vamos a salir vivos de aquí...los 2, tu y yo (sonrió) no moriré, lo prometo.

Kyle: E-Esta bien, saldremos juntos de esto, te creo.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y aparece Cartman con una chica cargada en el hombro, la acuesta en la 3er cama vacía y la ata al igual que nosotros.

Al despertar la chica empieza a desesperarse y a gritar.

XXX: DONDE MIERDA ESTOY? QUE CARAJO ME PASO? EXPLIQUEN QUE ESTA PASANDO!

Trata de liberarse como lo hicimos nosotros hace media hora

Yo: NO LO HAGAS!

XXX: QUE?

Kyle: Stan y yo intentamos escapar así y fue inútil...

XXX: Oh, vamos...estoy segura que saldré de aquí.

Yo: Si intentas escapar ahora Cartman te va a encontrar, intentaremos salir mas tarde.

XXX: Oke...M-Me llamo Neko. un gusto conocerlos a ambos, no se que paso, estaba andando en bici y escuchando música de repente alguien me disparo en el hombro y quede inconsciente, desperté aquí...no se donde estoy...QUIERO SALIR! AYÚDENME!

Kyle: Cállate!

Se escuchan pasos, Cartman se aproxima.

Yo: Mierda! D:


	3. Dia 3

Neko P.O.V

MALDITO! ME LAS PAGARAS POR HABERME SECUESTRADO HIJO DE RE MIL PUTA!

Cartman: Buenos días a los 3, mi nombre es Eric Cartman (ve a Stan y Kyle) ustedes ya me conocen así que no se para que carajo me presento...ya que.

Yo: TU! DÉJAME SALIR MALDITO! CUANDO NOS PROVOCAN...LOS OTAKUS SOMOS VIOLENTOS Y AGRESIVOS AL IGUAL QUE LOS JAPONESES! DÉJAME SALIR! LOS OTAKUS SOMOS VIOLENTOS CUANDO NOS PROVOCAN.

Cartman se acerca y me calla tapándome la boca.

Cartman: Shhhh...tranquila, te vas tan pronto? la diversión recién empieza

Kyle: De que carajo estas hablando?

Cartman P.O.V

Abrí una computadora y mostré un Power Point a través del proyector que coloque en una mesa.

Yo: Como pueden ver...ustedes van a participar de un experimento quirúrgico, necesito la ayuda de 3 personas para esto.

Stan: Y que tenemos que ver con esto?

Yo: Ustedes van a ser los 3 sujetos de prueba, el sujeto A (Señalo a Neko), el sujeto B (señalo a Stan) y por ultimo y menos importante el sujeto C (señalo a Kyle) van a formar un cien pies Humano.

Neko: QUE CARAJO?

Yo: Los unire desde la boca al ano de cada uno, jejejeje...no se preocupen no les dolera, creo.

Stan P.O.V

Yo: Porque dices eso? acaso ya lo hiciste antes?

Cartman: Si, vieron la Jaula que estaba afuera en el jardin

Yo y Kyle: S-SI!

Cartman: Esa jaula le pertenencia a 3 perros, con ellos cree el mismo experimento solo que lo llame "Triple perro" los uní a los 3 de la boca al ano pero los perros murieron después de la cirugía.

Kyle: Q-QUE HORRIBLE! HIJO DE PUTA!

Cartman: Bueno, sera mejor que vaya a buscar equipo de higiene antes de comenzar, hasta entonces descansen un poco.

Saco otra jeringa y se la inyecto en el cuello a mi y otra a Neko.

Yo (lo veo con odio): Morirás...MORIRÁS!

Empiezo a entrecerrar los ojos, veo que Cartman le inyecta la jeringa a Kyle y yo quedo inconsciente al igual que Neko.

* * *

Kyle P.O.V

Desperté de nuevo, vi a Neko dormir profundamente, ya estaba desatado de mi cama, me levante acercándome a Stan, le desate las sogas con las que estaba atado, sin hacer el menor ruido posible empece a arrastrarlo por toda la casa hasta la puerta que daba al jardín, lo saque afuera.

Yo: Tranquilo Stan...te llevare a la Carretera y luego volveré por Neko.

Volví a arrastrarlo pero esta vez por el pasto del jardín, me detuve y vi a Cartman con un rifle a lo lejos.

Yo: N-No, No lo hagas...No me mates!

Dispara un dardo tranquilizante en mi hombro y caigo al pasto inconsciente al igual que Stan.

* * *

Cartman P.O.V

Me acerque a donde estaban Kyle y Stan, los 2 inconscientes en el pasto.

Yo (pienso): Buen intento pero nadie puede escapar de aquí...

Cargue a Stan y Kyle, los lleve de nuevo a la habitación-clínica improvisada, entre al cuarto pequeño y los acosté a los 2 en las camillas junto con Neko.

Yo: Bien...sera mejor que empiece a trabajar antes de que oscurezca.

* * *

Luego de ver que Kyle trato de escapar por 2da vez y fallar en el intento, Cartman decidió castigarlo: el seria el componente central del cien pies mientras que Neko seria la parte delantera y Stan la parte trasera. recordó que cuando hizo el experimento con los 3 perros, el componente central había sufrido mas y por eso eligió a Kyle para eso.

Conecto una maquina que mostraba el ritmo cardíaco de los 3, les inyecto anestesia en las rodillas y la cara para que no sintieran dolor, tomo un bisturí, la aguja con el hilo para coser una vez terminada la cirugía y empezó a trabajar.


	4. Dia 4

_Casa de Cartman- En medio del bosque (21:00 a.m)_

En la sala de la casa de puede ver a 3 personas acostadas en el piso, una de ellas tiene la cabeza apoyada en un almohadón, las 3 personas tienen un tubo de Suero conectado a sus venas para que puedan alimentarse.

Cartman caminaba alrededor de Neko, Kyle y Stan admirando su trabajo, sonreía con maldad a ver a 3 personas cosidas juntas y durmiendo profundamente.

Cartman (piensa): jejeje mi lindo cien pies esta durmiendo...(ve a Neko) y aquí esta mi guía (juega con las orejas de gato del gorro)

Neko: nngh...

Cartman: Ya que...(la abofetea) HEY! DESPIERTEN! LEVÁNTENSE!

Neko (despierta): Aaaaugh, m-me duele...

Cartman: No me importa, levántate!

Neko P.O.V

Empeze a levantarme y escuche quejidos de dolor, veo a Kyle y Stan cosidos detrás mio, mire hacia abajo (por suerte tenia la remera puesta en mi torso xD) y llevaba puesto una especie de pañal. tenia vendas manchadas de sangre en las rodillas, trate de pararme pero me caí de boca al suelo.

Yo: Nyaaaaaaa! me duele!

Kyle: Mmmmph! mmmmph...

Stan: Nnnng! nnngh!

Yo (me vuelvo a levantar): Q-QUE RAYOS PASO? QUE NOS HICISTE?! (veo a Cartman)

Cartman: jajajajaja (levanta los brazos) LO HICE! LO HICE! SOY UN GENIO! jajajajaja

Kyle: Nnnngh!?

Yo: SUELTANOS, DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!

Cartman: Claro que no...

Toma un celular y empieza a sacarnos fotos a los 3, deja el celular y pone un espejo delante de nosotros para vernos cosidos uno junto al otro.

Stan: MMMMH?!

Kyle: Nnnngh! Mmmh...

Yo: QUE CARAJO!? HIJO DE PUTA! DÉJAME IR!

Cartman no contesta, solo sonreía con maldad, se agacha a pocos centímetros de nosotros.

Cartman P.O.V

Yo (golpeo mi rodilla): Vamos chica, ven...camina hacia mi...se que puedes

Neko (me mira con odio): NO ME JODAS! DÉJAME IR...A MI Y A ELLOS!

Yo: Veo que necesitas disciplina no es así? muy bien, dejemoslo así por ahora...mañana los sacare afuera para comenzar el entrenamiento.

Neko: WTF?!

Stan: nnngh!

Kyle: Mmmh...nng...mmmph!

* * *

Kyle P.O.V

Al rato estábamos todos encerrados en la misma jaula en la que Cartman puso a los perros que uso para el experimento. agarre con fuerza los barrotes al igual que Stan y Neko.

Neko: QUIERO SALIR! QUIERO SALIR! DÉJANOS IR HIJO DE PUTA!

Stan: Nnnngh! NNNGH!

Yo: Mmmmph! Mmmmmh...NNNNGH!

Neko: AYÚDENOS! QUEREMOS SALIR! AYUDENOOOOOS!

Se oyen pasos y viene Cartman a la jaula.

Cartman: Shhh! Cállense, intento dormir...no se desesperen mañana empezamos con el entrenamiento por ahora intenten dormir...buenas noches.

Sin decir nada, apago la luz de la sala y se fue dejándonos solos en la oscuridad. aunque tuviéramos los ojos abiertos ningún de los 3 pudo conciliar el sueño...Neko seguía luchando para salir pero fue inútil. sentí a alguien tomar mi mano con fuerza y era Stan.

Stan: Nnnng! Nnnnh...mmmph nnngh (Traducción: Kyle! no te preocupes...saldremos vivos de aquí)

Yo apenas moví la cabeza en señal de afirmación y apreté con fuerza su mano, cerré los ojos con fuerza para poder tranquilizarme.

* * *

Neko P.O.V

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno, Cartman nos saco al patio. estaba parado delante de nosotros igual que anoche, llevaba un palo en la mano, seguro que eso serviría para castigarnos si nos portábamos mal.

Cartman (ve el cielo): jeje, que lindo día para estar afuera no?

No respondí, lo vi con odio y el en cambio se reía solo.

Cartman (se arrodilla): Bueno, empezamos con el entrenamiento?...

No le respondí, prefiero ignorarlo.

Cartman: Bien (golpea su rodilla) Vamos chica, ven...camina hacia mi...

No me moví de donde estaba, empece a girar seguida de Stan y Kyle, gatee para irme a la puerta del jardín que daba al bosque y a la carretera. Cartman se pone delante de nosotros impidiendo el paso.

Cartman: jejeje, quieren jugar eh? pues hoy no estoy de humor para juegos, vamos a caminar un rato.

se pone al lado de nosotros y empieza a caminar.

Cartman: 1,2,3,4...1,2,3,4...1,2,3,4...Vamos! es fácil!

No tuve otra opción y empece a caminar, Stan y Kyle trataban de seguir mis pasos.

Cartman: 1,2,3,4...1,2,3,4...

* * *

_*A la noche...* _

Cartman P.O.V

Me acerque a Neko, apoye un comedero para gatos enfrente de ella y le tire restos de comida adentro. levanta la cabeza y ve la comida con desprecio.

Yo: Vamos, es hora de comer.

Neko no responde, acerca mas el comedero, con una mano agarra las sobras y empieza a comer. me senté frente a la mesa con mi comida, se me ocurrió algo divertido para provocarla.

Neko P.O.V

Vi a Cartman quitándose una de sus zapatillas y mostrando su media, me quede estática y deje de comer. Que carajo le pasa? se piensa que soy su mascota y quiere que le haga jugueteos? pues claro que no!

Yo (empujo la silla para atrás): CÓRTALA! NO SOY UN JODIDO PERRO!

Cartman se cae de espalda al piso, acomoda la silla y se levanta, vuelve a sentarse en su lugar...ve el plato de comida y lo deja.

Cartman: Ya no tengo hambre...(me ve) MUY MAL! (se acerca)

Levanto mi cabeza tirando de mi gorro, me da un puñetazo en la nariz y pone 2 dedos dentro a modo de gancho.

Yo: Aaa...aaaagh! Ita, Ita! (Ita: Duele en japones)

Cartman: Maldita gata, no se le muerde la mano al que te da de comer! ME OÍSTE!?

Baja mi cabeza con fuerza y la golpea contra el piso, mi frente estaba sangrando.

Cartman: Bien, espero que con eso aprendas tu lección...

Yo no le respondo, baje la cabeza mirando la mancha de sangre en el piso, vi el comedero, lo agarre con una mano y lo tire lejos dejando la comida desparramada en el piso.

Kyle: Mmmmph!

Yo: Ya Kyle, no es nada...es solo que no lo soporto

Stan: Nnngh, Nnngh!

Yo: Tu tampoco lo soportas? pues estamos en la misma situación Stan...

Stan entrecerró los ojos y empezó a toser a través del pañal que lo tenia sujeto a Kyle.

Kyle: Mmmph, nnngh mmm nnngh nn? (Traduccion: Stan, te encuentras bien?)

Stan: N...Mmmph (tose) nnngh mmgh (Traduccion: N...No Kyle no me siento bien)


	5. Dia 5

Al día siguiente los 3 estaban otra vez en el patio, Cartman tenia un papel en la mano, se acerca a Neko, le pone el papel en la boca, retrocede a pocos centímetros de ella.

Cartman: Ven, tráeme el papel...Vamos, tráemelo...

Neko no responde, mira hacia abajo y escupe el papel en el pasto, Cartman rueda los ojos en señal de fastidio, se agacha tomando el papel y se lo pone a Neko en la boca (otra vez)

Cartman: Intentemos otra vez...Anda! ven y tráeme el papel.

Neko P.O.V

No le hice caso, lo mire de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba, otra vez escupo el papel al pasto.

Cartman: Ya que, no quieres traerme el papel...entonces no me queda otra opción que castigarte...

Cartman toma el palo que tenia en el 1er entrenamiento y empieza a golpearnos a los 3.

Cartman: A VER SI CON ESTO APRENDES A OBEDECERME! EH?!

Yo (en voz baja): I-Ita...I-Ita...

Siento que mi estomago ruge, no por hambre si no por otra cosa...y ya sabia que era.

Yo: N-No...MALDICIÓN NO!

Kyle abre los ojos sorprendido por lo que acabo de decir.

Kyle: Mmmph?!

Yo (lo veo): T-Tengo que ir al baño...L-Lo siento, por favor no me odies por esto

Cerre los ojos y empece a defecar en la boca de Kyle, no podía soportar esa imagen y escuche sus gritos.

Yo: LO SIENTO, DE VERDAD LO SIENTO!

Cartman veía con maldad la escena, a mi disculpándome con Kyle y Kyle golpeándome para que dejara de defecar en su boca.

Cartman: Bien hecho...jejeje dale de comer...ALIMÉNTALO! (ve a Kyle) Y tu porque la golpeas? Trágate lo que te da de comer

Kyle: mmm...

No le queda otra opción que tragar toda la mierda que expulse en su boca (Sin querer).

Cartman: Bien hecho...ahora caminemos un rato.

Otra vez repite los mismos movimientos para caminar que la vez anterior.

Cartman: 1,2,3,4...Vamos! camina...1,2,3,4

Empeze a gatear seguida de Kyle y Stan como siempre.

* * *

Mas tarde estábamos todos en la habitación-clínica improvisada, Kyle, Stan y yo estábamos apoyados en una mesa, Cartman camina alrededor de nosotros.

Cartman: Hoy voy a hacerles un chequeo medico, quiero saber si esta todo en orden...

Yo no respondo, miro a la mesa apoyándome con las 2 manos. Cartman saca un estetoscopio debajo de la mesa y lo apoya en mi pecho, no pude evitar reír, ese aparato me hace cosquillas.

Yo: jejejeje xD

Cartman: je, te da risa esto no?

Escucha los latidos de mi corazón.

Cartman: Todo en orden, estas sana y fuerte...

Se acerca a Kyle con el estetoscopio y lo apoya en su estomago escuchando el sonido que hacia.

Cartman: Uuuh...estas constipado Kyle, esto es malo.

Cartman P.O.V

Termino de revisar a Kyle y me acerco a Stan, deje el estetoscopio en la mesa, vi la costura de Stan, estaba roja y sangrando un poco. apreté una de las heridas y sale un gusano verde.

Stan: Nnngh!?

Yo (veo el gusano con asco): Mmm...Estas herido Stan, vas a morir tarde o temprano. tendré que reemplazarte.

Escuche golpes en la puerta, alguien quería entrar.

Yo: Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte...(Veo a Kyle y Neko) Hasta entonces...despídanse de Stan.

Stan P.O.V

Q-Que?! A-Acaso escuche mal?! Yo...Yo...Voy a morir?! NO, NO, NO! NO PUEDO MORIR...NO PUEDO MORIIIIIR! Le prometí a Kyle que saldríamos juntos de aquí...No puedo morir, no quiero morir! escuche a Kyle gemir y llorar, el de veras piensa que voy a morir y que voy a romper nuestra promesa, tome su mano y la apreté con un poco de fuerza para calmarlo.

Kyle: Mmmmph!

Yo: Nnngh...(tos) nnngh!

Sentí otra mano apoyarse, era Neko.

Neko (nos ve a los 2): No se preocupen chicos...vamos a salir de aquí...Y tu Stan, vas a estar bien, no morirás.

Yo me sentí un poco mejor por lo que me dijo pero aun así me preocupa el tema ese de morir. escuche a Neko rezar y los 2 empezamos a rezar mentalmente junto a ella.

* * *

Cartman P.O.V

Escondo una jeringa en un trapo, llegue a la puerta y la abrí, eran 2 policías. estaban mirándome seriamente.

Yo: Si, que se les ofrece?

Policía 1: Hola, buscamos a 2 chicos y una chica

Policía 2 (saca unas fotos): Los 2 chicos tienen 16 años y la chica 17...desaparecieron hace 4 días

Policía 1: Creemos que el principal sospechoso eres tu, sabes donde están?

Yo: Eeeem...No se de que me están hablando, yo no tengo nada que ver en todo esto...jejeje

Neko P.O.V

Hay mas personas! ESTAMOS SALVADOS! YAY! Voy a llamarlos a ver si nos pueden ayudar...

Yo (veo a Stan y Kyle): Nos salvamos chicos! vinieron a buscarnos...AYÚDENOS! ESTAMOS AQUÍ!

Stan: NNNGH! (tose)

Kyle: NNN...NNNGH!

Yo: AYUDA! ESTAMOS AQUÍ! AYUDAAA!

Cartman P.O.V

Policía 2: Que son esos gritos?

Yo: e-estoy mirando una película de terror...no es nada importante

Se cae al piso la jeringa.

Policía 1 (recoje la jeringa): Que rayos es esto?

Ok, ahora si estaba en problemas, suerte que tenia un arma escondida en caso de que alguien me descubriera.

Yo: Es una jeringa con Morfina, tengo problemas del corazón...(miento)

Policía 1: No te creo, vamos a analizar esta Jeringa.

Yo: No pueden hacer eso, no tienen permiso para revisar esa jeringa...

Policía 2: Cierto!

Policía 1: Bien, volveremos en 10 minutos y con un permiso para inspeccionar la casa, si encontramos algo sospechoso o anormal tendremos que arrestarte.

Yo: Si, como sea...ahora lárguense de mi casa.

Los policías salen y yo vuelvo a la habitación-clínica improvisada con una sonrisa sádica en mi cara, bajo la escalera y veo a Neko, Stan y Kyle en su lugar.

Yo: Buenas noticias, ya conseguí 2 reemplazos (veo a Kyle) están fuertes y sanos al igual que Neko.

Kyle: NNNNNGH!


	6. Dia 6

Kyle P.O.V

Y a mi que carajo me importan tus "reemplazos"?

yo no quiero a nadie que reemplace a Stan, el es mi mejor amigo...no morirá...lo se. y ademas Neko esta bien, puede aguantar unos días mas, creo.

Cartman: Volverán en 10 minutos (ve a Stan y Neko) ustedes van a quedar libres...pero Kyle se queda aquí.

Yo: NNNNH!

Cartman: Ah! cierto que me olvide que a Stan le quedan pocas horas de vida, así que cuando muera no tengo mas opción que enterrarlo en el jardín jejejeje

HIJO DE PUTA! DEJA EN PAZ A STAN Y A NEKO!

Neko P.O.V

Cartman sale de nuevo de la habitación dejándonos solos otra vez. pasaron 5 segundos y tome una desicion, escuche a Stan y Kyle llorar.

Yo: Chicos...Chicos!

Se callan y me miran con los ojos bien abiertos, gire la cabeza para verlos, los 3 teníamos el pelo desordenado y ojeras enormes por pasar varios días sin dormir a causa de esta pesadilla que estábamos viviendo, no sabríamos cuando terminaría todo esto...pero yo deseo que termine YA!

Yo: Vamos a salir de aquí, pero necesito que colaboren un poco...Ok?

Los 2 asienten un poco con la cabeza dándome a entender que si iban a ayudarme a escapar. estire mi brazo hasta agarrarme de una rampa que había para que pudiéramos bajar.

Yo: Bien...ya agarre la rampa, ahora tenemos que bajar entre todos.

Kyle P.O.V

Le hice caso al igual que Stan y los 3 empezamos a gatear por la rampa, aguante mis gritos de dolor, las rodillas me dolían por la cirugía y no se cuanto tiempo mas podrían aguantar las vendas. bajamos de la rampa y estábamos en el piso.

Yo: Mmmph! Nnngh

Neko: Y-Ya...Ya esta, ahora...ahora hay que subir las escaleras y caminar a la salida que da al jardín

Neko puso su mano derecha adelante junto con la rodilla izquierda.

Neko: Listos?

Asentí al igual que Stan que estaba tosiendo.

Neko: Ya!

Empezamos a subir juntos la escalera, Neko hacia fuerza para subir al igual que nosotros.

Neko: 1...2...3! (sube un escalón) 1...2...3

4 minutos mas tarde llegamos a la puerta de la habitación que daba al pasillo.

Neko P.O.V

Yo: Chicos, empecemos a gatear a la salida que da al jardín sin hacer ruido...

Llegamos a la sala y mire para todos lados a ver si venia Cartman, no había nadie ahí.

Yo: Ya!

gateamos hasta casi llegar a la puerta, el único problema era...Como haríamos para abrirla? no podía pararme debido a que no tenia los músculos de la rodilla para incorporarme. vi un palo de escoba, estire mi mano hasta alcanzarlo, lo agarre y empece a romper el vidrio con fuerza.

Yo: Cúbranse los ojos chicos!

Kyle y Stan cierran los ojos y miran para otro lado.

Stan P.O.V

Pude escuchar como Neko rompía el vidrio para escapar y huir a la carretera mientras podamos, no se si aguante mas tiempo...no me siento bien y ademas los brazos y las rodillas se me están aflojando.

Neko dejo de golpear el vidrio, abrí los ojos, alguien se acercaba...creo ._. y era Cartman.

Cartman: Asi que tratabas escapar eh?

Neko no responde, en seguida escuche un grito de dolor, abri los ojos y vi a Cartman con un bolígrafo clavado en el pie.

Cartman: AAAAAAAAGH! HIJA DE RE MIL PUTA! MORIRAS!

Saca un arma y nos apunta a los 3.

Neko P.O.V

Yo: No...No por favor no hagas esto! POR FAVOR NO!

Kyle: Nnnngh!

Stan: nnn...nnnn!

Cartman: quieres decir algo antes de que te vuele los sesos de un disparo?

XXX: ALTO AHI!

Cartman P.O.V

Vi a los policías apuntándome con sus armas, tan rápido volvieron? como sea, lo importante era huir...

Yo: No quiero volver a la prisión! prefiero morir!

Salí corriendo perseguido de los policías y llegamos a un cuarto de la casa donde había una piscina climatizada.

Policia 1: Quédate quieto!

Policia 2: si obedeces no te dispararemos

Yo (saco mi arma): Creen que les voy a hacer caso?

Disparo al policía 1 y este cae al agua de la piscina tiñéndola de rojo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala, Neko seguía tratando de romper el vidrio para escapar.

Neko: Escúchame dios...porque me haces esto?

En la piscina climatizada, Cartman apunto su arma al otro policía y dispara en su estomago.

Neko: A-Acaso me odias? acaso merezco este castigo por se mala? ya se que...me peleo con mis amigos, con mis hermanos y mis padres pero no era necesario castigarme así glob...

Kyle: Mmmgh?

Neko: YA NO PUEDO VIVIR ASÍ! SI QUIERES VERME MUERTA QUE ASÍ SEA!

El policia se sujeta el vientre sangrando, Cartman le disparo en la rodilla, el policía agarra su arma y le dispara en la cabeza muriendo en el acto, cae al piso dejando un charco de sangre y el policía cae a la piscina, el agua se tiño de un rojo muy oscuro.

Kyle P.O.V

Vi que Neko tomaba un trozo de vidrio y se lo clavo en el pecho.

Yo: MMMMMMMMGH!

NO! NEKO, NO TE MUERAS ESTÚPIDA, YA CASI SALIMOS DE AQUÍ!

Yo: Nnngh!...Nnnngh!

Neko no responde y cae de rodillas al piso, ya estaba muerta

Yo me puse mal por ella y tome con fuerza la mano de Stan, vi en un espejo de cuerpo completo a Stan, estaba tosiendo y respirando muy rápido.

Stan P.O.V

No...No puedo mas, este...este es mi fin...me vi en el espejo con la cara azul y el cuerpo muy pálido y flaco (esto pasa cuando uno no come nada excepto mierda...creo ._.), este es mi fin, en serio voy a morir...L-Lo siento, Lo siento Kyle...Lamento no poder cumplir con nuestra promesa...ojala...ojala me perdones algún día...adiós amigo.

Cerré los ojos y solté la mano de Kyle.

Kyle P.O.V

No, No Stan...STAAAAAAAAAN! NO, NO MUERAS! ME LO PROMETISTE! NOOOO! STAN! STAAAAAAAAAN! cerré mis ojos y me eche a llorar por la muerte de mi mejor amigo, la única persona que mas quería en este mundo.

Ahora me encuentro solo...totalmente solo en esa sala, cosido al cadáver de una chica y el de mi mejor amigo, sin que nadie me pueda ayudar o por lo menos consolarme por la perdida de mi mejor amigo.

* * *

Bueno, aqui termina el fanfic...Seh un poco triste ya lo se u_u

En fin, quiero avisar que mañana subo un Epilogo para que vean que le paso a Kyle y todas esas cosas raras xD

O si alguien quiere escribir una secuela que lo haga, me haria muy feliz si lo hace :D

Gracias x leer este fic!

N3k00-Ch4N


	7. Dia 7 Parte 1 EPILOGO

Nota: jejejeje este epilogo se me ocurrió después de leer una continuación de la película "Human Centipede" en Ingles la continuación que encontré se llama "Scarred".

Espero que les guste este epilogo y si a alguien se le ocurrió una secuela por favor avísenme :D así digo si me gusto o no.

En este epilogo aparece Coyote-Smith como detective y el fue quien rescato a Kyle de esta pesadilla :)

Bien, A TRABAJAR!

* * *

_*Casa de Cartman- En medio del bosque (22:45 p.m)*_

Kyle aun estaba en medio de la sala, cosido al cadáver de Neko y su mejor amigo Stan. abrió los ojos, tenia la cara pegajosa, era por culpa de las lagrimas. no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando solo sabia que no tenia mas lagrimas que derramar pero el...el quería seguir llorando, seguía adolorido por la perdida de Stan. Su mejor amigo, su hermano, la única persona que mas quería en el mundo y...¡NO! ¿Que rayos estaba pensado? lo mejor era olvidar lo que paso pero fue inútil.

Kyle (piensa): Ayúdenme...Por favor, que alguien me ayude...tengo mucho frió

Y como si sus palabras hubieran sido escuchadas, Kyle vio un auto estacionarse en frente de la casa. cerro los ojos aliviado, alguien venia a rescatarlo.

Se abrió la puerta de la casa y entra un chico, no pudo distinguir quien era a causa de la oscuridad que había en la casa. el chico prendió las luces y camino hasta la habitación-Clínica improvisada.

Kyle (piensa): A donde vas?! Estoy aquí! Ayúdame!

XXX: Hola?! Cartman, quien sea...hay alguien aquí?

El chico escucha ruidos en la sala y corre hacia allá.

XXX: Quien anda ahí?

Ve a Kyle arrodillado en el piso y cosido a 2 cadáveres, había un olor desagradable en la sala así que el chico se tapo la nariz.

Kyle: MMMGH!

XXX (se arrodilla): O-Oye, que te paso? quien te hizo esto?! Estas bien?

Kyle (piensa): S-Si! estoy bien...quiero que me ayudes a salir de aquí!

XXX: Entiendes lo que te digo?

Kyle trata de mover el cadáver de Neko para responder pero no pudo, entonces asiente un poco como para indicar que si.

XXX: Ok...N-No te muevas, voy a buscar un teléfono en mi auto, ya vuelvo.

El chico sale de la casa, Kyle otra vez se quedo solo y preocupado ¿Ese chico iba a volver? No estaba seguro...pero por suerte alguien vino a ayudarlo.

* * *

Pasaron 5 minutos y el chico vuelve a la sala, esta vez acompañado de 2 paramedicos.

XXX: Lo ven? es el...

Uno de los paramedicos trae una camilla y el otro se acerca a hablar con Kyle.

XXX: Oye niño...estas bien? entiendes lo que te digo?

Kyle asintió varias veces con su cabeza.

Kyle (piensa): SI, SI! ESTOY BIEN! QUIERO IR A CASA POR FAVOR!

Kyle empieza a golpear el suelo con desesperación

XXX: Niño, cálmate, te llevaremos al hospital para separarte de esos cadáveres...

Hospital? No! era lo menos que quería oír, ya no confiaba en los médicos, no después de lo que le hizo Cartman...Hijo de puta!

Kyle: NNNNNNGH! NNNNNGH!

XXX (acomoda la camilla): Hay que subirlo a la camilla. el no podrá por si solo.

Lo ponen en la camilla y lo suben a una ambulancia, el chico que lo salvo iba a su lado con una expresión seria en el rostro.

Kyle (piensa): Q-Que hacen? A-A donde me llevan? QUIERO IR A CASA! QUIERO VER A MIS PADRES Y A MI HERMANITO!

XXX (apoya una mano en el hombro): Tranquilo, ya paso...no te asustes, vas a estar bien

Kyle (piensa): Cállate bastardo! déjame ir!

Escucha como arranca el motor de la ambulancia y van al hospital.

* * *

_*Hospital de South Park- (4:55 a.m)*_

Kyle despierta y en una habitación del hospital al que fue trasladado, ya no estaba cosido a los cadáveres de Neko y Stan...STAN! Que paso con el? tenia ganas de despedirse de el por ultima vez, a donde se lo llevaron?

El chico que lo rescato apareció en la habitación, Kyle lo vio, tenia piel mas o menos bronceada, pelo corto negro, usaba lentes de sol y un uniforme de detective forense.

XXX: Niño! estas bien, ya despertaste!

Kyle: Que paso? donde carajo estoy? que le paso a Stan?

XXX: Estas en el hospital, te salve la vida y no se de quien hablas pero ese tal Stan no se encuentra aqui. llame a la policia y a la medianoche se llevaron los cadaveres que estaban cosidos a tu cuerpo, fue una suerte que sobrevivieras.

Kyle: Si, Si gracias...Quiero irme de aqui, quiero volver a casa con mi familia

XXX: Niño! calmate, todo estara bien por ahora debes descansar...

Kyle (baja la mirada): ...Traeme un espejo

XXX: Que?

Kyle: UN ESPEJO! DAME UN ESPEJO MIERDA!

XXX: Bien, no te enojes niño

Kyle: Tengo nombre ¿sabes? me llamo Kyle, Kyle Broflosky

XXX: Esta bien ni...es decir Kyle, ahi te doy el espejo.

El chico toma el espejo y se lo da, Kyle se mira la cara y da un grito de horror, tenia unas costuras en forma de sonrisa bastante aterradora, los labios estaban un poco rojos y sangrando, su cara estaba palida y tenia ojeras increiblemente ENORMES.

Kyle: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Rompe el espejo con ira y agarra al chico de la remera de su uniforme.

Kyle: H-HIJO DE PUTA! MIRA LO QUE CARTMAN ME HIZO! LAS PAGARA! ESE TIPO DEBE MORIR! COMO LO ODIO!

XXX: N-No me grites, yo no tengo la culpa de nada...

Kyle: Quiero matarlo...maldito!

XXX: Mejor te dejo solo, necesitas descansar

Kyle: Bien, vete!

El chico sale y deja a Kyle solo en la habitación, se acomoda en la cama y se pone a mirar el techo, pasan 2 segundos y tocan la puerta

Kyle: TE DIJE QUE TE VAYAS!

XXX (entra): Kyle! esa es tu forma de saludar a tu madre?

Kyle: Q-Que? M-Mama?

* * *

Continuara...

Por fin Kyle se encuentra con su familia, mas adelante verán lo que paso :)

Dejen Reviews! :D

N3k00-Ch4N


	8. Dia 7 Parte 2 EPILOGO

Kyle P.O.V

Q-Que hacia mi madre aqui? No lo se pero la echaba tanto de menos, la vi entrar a la habitacion junto con mi papa y mi hermanito.

* * *

Narracion Normal

Sheila (Autora: Mama de Kyle): Hijo, estaba tan preocupada por ti (lo abraza)

Kyle: Te extrañe tanto mama, crei que no te volveria a ver

Gerald: Nosotros también te echamos de menos Kyle, te mandamos un mensaje y no contestabas al celular no sabíamos que había pasado y luego nos llamaron diciendo que estabas aquí, vinimos tan rápido como pudimos.

Kyle: Me alegra que estén aquí...

Recordó algo que era mas importante que eso.

Kyle: Mama, Papa...saben lo que le paso a Stan?

Sheila: Si, ya llamaron a sus padres para avisarles la mala noticia

Kyle P.O.V

Yo: D-Dios mi...mio...(bajo la mirada) seguro que sus padres me odian

Mi mama: No te pongas triste, lo hecho hecho esta y no hay nada que podamos hacer

Senti que alguien me abrazaba y era Ike, mi hermanito.

Ike: Te extrañe tanto!

Yo: Yo tambien...

Gerald: Bueno, lo mejor seria que descanses un poco...mañana volveremos a verte.

Ike se levanta de mi cama y se aleja un poco.

Ike: N-Nos vemos mañana...

Salen y entra el chico ese que me rescato, no puedo creerlo! le grite y apenas lo conozco...me siento culpable.

XXX: Que linda familia tienes

Yo: Gracias, perdóname por gritarte...como te llamas?

XXX: Coyote-Smith soy un detective forense

Yo: Bien, muchas gracias por rescatarme Coyote...No se que hubiera pasado si nadie me venia a buscar.

XXX: Lo bueno es que estas bien, ahora descansa, trata de olvidar lo que paso si?

Me sonríe, yo me quede estático y al verlo sonreír me acorde de Stan.

Yo: N-No me sonrías así tonto!

XXX: Eh? Porque?

Yo: S-Stan puso esa misma sonrisa, el me prometió que saldríamos vivos de aquí pero el se murió...No quiero quedarme solo!

XXX: No estas solo, tienes a tu familia y me tienes a mi, soy tu amigo ahora no?

Yo: E-Eso creo...

XXX: Bien, te dejo solo...nos vemos otro día, adiós ni...es decir Kyle.

Yo: Adiós Coyote.

Se va y me quedo solo en la habitación...otra vez.

* * *

Pasaron los días, Kyle a veces estaba con su familia y otras veces con Coyote. Ike no se animaba a venir porque aun no se acostumbraba al nuevo aspecto en el rostro de su hermano, con el tiempo las ojeras fueron desapareciendo.

Hubo noches en las que Kyle no podía dormir y se despertaba llorando, porque recordaba los gritos de Stan y los quejidos de dolor de Neko cuando Cartman los castigaba a los 3.

Un día logro levantarse de la cama, al parecer pudieron reconstruirle las rodillas y volvió a caminar con ayuda de Coyote, las primeras veces los 2 caminaron desde la cama hasta el baño de la habitación. después Kyle pudo caminar por el pasillo del hospital hasta la escalera.

2 semanas después le dijeron que podía volver a casa con su Familia, estaba guardando sus cosas junto con Coyote. salieron del hospital y ahí estaban sus padres esperándolo.

Kyle: Bien...

Coyote: Supongo que este es el adiós

Kyle: Gracias por todo, sin ti no habría sobrevivido

Coyote: Solo cumplía con mi deber Kyle, no me lo agradezcas

Sheila: Kyle, apúrate ya nos vamos

Kyle: Nos volveremos a ver?

Coyote: Cuando tengas problemas avísame y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte

Kyle: Ok, cuídate

Le da un abrazo y Coyote corresponde al abrazo.

Kyle: Nos vemos...

Sube al auto y Coyote los ve alejarse hasta que los pierde de vista.

* * *

Fin

Bueeeeeeno, aquí se termina este fanfic y por suerte las cosas han terminado bien para Kyle :) Cuando pueda hare la secuela que seria el final alternativo del fanfic.

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
